


Little Ficlets Full Of Filler And Nothing Else

by th3_pr0t4g0n1st_0fTh1sSt0ry



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst probably, Attempt at Humor, Expect OOC, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implications of Zadr, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ZADF, Zadr maybe??, a little dash of everything, but so is zim, dib sucks at saying sorry, everyone is a jerk, gaz is just done with dibs gay ass, hes a meanie, i suck at tagging im sorry, so it'll get stupid, the dorks be chilling out, this is my first time writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3_pr0t4g0n1st_0fTh1sSt0ry/pseuds/th3_pr0t4g0n1st_0fTh1sSt0ry
Summary: Literally what the title says. It's just a collection of drabbles and one-shots. Mainly interactions between the boys, some fun times with the trio, maybe even some of the other schoolchildren or even outer space stories, who knows. Btw this is my first time ever writing anything on any site, so I'll mess up on so many things, so I'm sorry in advance.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Little Ficlets Full Of Filler And Nothing Else

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an incorrect quote I found on Tumblr. Dib finds out Zim has a voice changer so he asks to hear his real voice. He's a complete asshole who makes Zim _cry _and doesn't know how to say sorry.__

"Eh? What do you mean real voice. This is my real voice!"

"Pssh, no it's not. You want me to believe that such an annoying voice like yours is real? Puh-lease! Really who's born with that kind of voice; it's so stupid sounding! It makes me want to claw my ears out because it’s just that annoying.”

Zim shifted uncomfortably in the grass. He wanted to say something, but he was seriously debating whether or not to pummel Dib into the ground.

"I mean, come on! If you're afraid I'll make fun of you for your real voice, don't. Anything's better than your fake voice. Not even kids with the worst kind of voice cracks sound that bad. It's an awful imitation of pubsecents. Only the stupidest people would think it sounds even remotely normal."

"I'm not lying this is my real voice… You’ve heard me speak this way in security footage..." he choked as he teared up, clearly hurt.

He looked away from Dib to stare down at his feet, trying not to cry. However he quickly gave in, curling into a ball with knees to his chest, as he remembered old times when the young Irken children would make fun of him for his voice. 

“Shame the Shrieker!”, they would cry. Oh how much their words hurt, as well as their feet in Zim's chest. They would always pick on him, beating him relentlessly and making a fool out of him in front of Red and Purple. The shame! The humiliation! The emotional pain!

Dib finally realized what he'd done and couldn't help but cringe as Irken tears well onto the ground below.

"Oh- I- uh-... Hey man..." He reached to touch his shoulder but his stupid ego held him back, leaving his hand just hovering there; unsure of what to do and frankly very uneasy at the awkward situation at what he just caused.

"It's not- I- Well I didn’t-” he tried to explain. Zim lifted his head from his arms to meet Dib’s face, revealing his puffy watery eyes. Ah shit, Dib really fucked up this time.

"I mean,'' he stuttered, clearly straining to think of what to say, "it's not all bad. Your laugh is really nice. I can't do an evil laugh like that!" 

The tone deaf boy chuckled nervously, attempting to lighten up the situation and change the subject, and failing miserably. "You know better than anyone else that I have an awful laugh. I sound like a goose!" He tried to laugh again to remind him what he was talking about, but instead of sounding like a goose he just sounded awful. No imitations, just pure garbage. A garbage laugh for a garbage human being.

Zim only sobbed louder. Dib stuck his hands in his pockets as he whistled to himself and scooted farther away from Zim. He wracked his brain of what to say to make things less awkward, but alas to no avail.

"Uh, you know they're releasing a new Battle Star Galactica movie this summer right?"

Zim cried even louder.

"Yeah they need to stop making so many sequels."


End file.
